Mamma Mia
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1975 |dlc = July 4, 2018 (JDU) August 16, 2018 (NOW) |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Remake) |gc = (All) |lc = Turquoise (ABBA) Green (ABBA) (Beta) (Remake) |pictos = 108 |nowc = MammaMiaABBA (ABBA) ABBAMammaMia (Remake) |audio = |dura = 3:31 (Remake) }} "Mamma Mia" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers There are four dancers, all wearing a white glove: P1 P1 is a man in a blue jacket, a blue gilet, blue trousers, a white shirt, and a black bow tie. His hair is brown and short. P2 P2 is a woman with blue pantaloons stick to a blue tank top. Her hair is blonde, long and wavy. P3 P3 is dressed like P2. Her hair is brown, straight and long. P4 P4 has a blue tank top with a flower-shaped hole and blue pants. He has short brown hair. Mammamiaabba coach 1.png|P1 (Original) Abbamammamia coach 1.png|P1 (Remake) Mammamiaabba coach 2.png|P2 (Original) Abbamammamia coach 2.png|P2 (Remake) Mammamiaabba coach 3.png|P3 (Original) Abbamammamia coach 3.png|P3 (Remake) Mammamiaabba coach 4.png|P4 (Original) Abbamammamia coach 4.png|P4 (Remake) Background The dance takes place in a wide blank room. At the start, white instruments appear. During the song, the room turns blue and orange and flashing lights illuminate the dancers. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bend over and put both hands on your mouth. ABBAMammaMia gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) Mammamiaabba gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs K-R *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimted K-R Trivia *The background highly resembles the music video. *The dancers are the same as Knowing Me, Knowing You s, but with different clothes. **Also, in the remake, the color of the pictograms are the same pattern as the star bar and the coach selection menu for Dance Crew routines in the main series, akin to both routines. **The Gold Move is also the same for every coach just like in both the routines. *According to a promotional gameplay screenshot, the lyrics were meant to be green instead of turquoise. *In the Dutch release trailer, the background was blue instead of white during the chorus, and the furniture lit up in a white color. Gallery Game Files MammaMiaABBA cover generic.png|''Mamma Mia'' Abbamammamia Cover Generic.jpg|''Mamma Mia'' (Remake) Tex1 256x256 m 6ed99b7e1e4fa966 14.png|''Mamma Mia'' (Karaoke) Abbamammamia cover albumcoach.png| album coach Abbamammamia map bkg.png| map background ABBAMammaMia_BC.jpg| cover ABBAMammaMia_Cover_1024.png| cover Abbamammamia p3 ava.png|P3’s avatar on ABBAMammaMia_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots mammamiaabba abba menu.png|''Mamma Mia'' on the menu mammamiaabba abba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbamammamia_jdnow_menu.png|''Mamma Mia'' on the menu Abbamammamia_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbamammamia_jd2019_score.png| scoring screen abbamammamia jd2017 menu.png|''Mamma Mia'' on the menu abbamammamia jd2017 load.png| loading screen abbamammamia jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen abbamammamia jd2017 score.png| scoring screen abbamammamia jd2018 menu.png|''Mamma Mia'' on the menu abbamammamia jd2018 load.png| loading screen abbamammamia jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbamammamia_jd2019_menu.png|''Mamma Mia'' on the menu Abbamammamia_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Abbamammamia_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Abbadancingqueen abbamammamia abbamoneymoney jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Dancing Queen and Money, Money, Money) Beta Elements Mammamiaabba promo gameplay.jpeg|Beta lyrics color Mammamiaabba beta.png|Beta background color (blue instead of grey) Others abbamammamia p3 choreo error.png|P3 s mistake (she puts her hands above her head rather than near her chest) Videos Official Music Video Abba - Mamma Mia Gameplays Mamma Mia - ABBA You Can Dance Mamma Mia - Just Dance Now Mamma Mia - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 Mamma Mia - 5 stars Mamma Mia - Just Dance 2019 Extractions ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Mamma Mia Just Dance Unlimited - ABBA - Mamma Mia References Site Navigation tr:Mamma Mia Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now